


Jetpacks

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical jokes, Gen, Jetpacks, What happened to Georgia!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington tries to learn Tucker and Caboose how to fly the Jetpack.<br/>But Washs aversion of Jetpacks never really disappeared. All just because of Georgia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetpacks

Seriously, Wash was beginning to ask himself why the heck he ever came on the idea of showing Caboose and Tucker how to use a jetpack. Did he hit his head or was he just somehow crazy?

Still calmly explaining how to use these jetpacks, he could see that Tucker as well as Caboose were already fiddling with the joysticks.

Last night, or better early this morning, as the former Freelancer finally found sleep, he decided to give his to blue comrades a crash course how to fly with jetpacks. And how to handle them. But now he was almost convinced that his idea was absolutely catastrophic. As he got up in the morning after almost no sleep, Wash went to search in the storage area for jetpacks. It wasn’t like he woke up by himself, but as it was Cabooses turn to make breakfast, he and Tucker would wake up every morning by the loud sound of crashing when the pans again went flying through the room when Caboose wanted to make stirred eggs. For that you need to stir them, logically, but in Cabooses logic it meant to put the eggs into a pot, closing the lid and throwing it through the kitchen. No wonder did they have to order new dishes every now and then at the command.

 

First it already began in finding and preparing the jetpacks. They had as trice as long as normally because Wash had to stop these two from blowing themselves and him up as they were fiddling with the fuel. After that, they began to put on the pack. Tucker managed it halfway with some instructions of his leader. Caboose on the other hand had put on the jetpack upside down. How the heck ever he had achieved that, because on the lower part of the jetpack were the belts for the legs. But he somehow achieved it. Quickly helping Caboose putting the jetpack the right way around, before he would shoot himself into the ground head first. And in Cabooses’ case, it really was possible that he would do that. Wash didn’t had his jetpack on, as he first wanted to be sure the other two could start and maneuver and land properly before he would give flight lessons to them.

As Caboose finally was ready, Wash stepped back and shortly checked the security belts of the two. So they wouldn’t slip out of the belts during flight.

 

“Okay guys, as we already got that far…” Washs voice was dripping from sarcasm as they already used half of the morning only to get the jetpacks ready and mounted. Sighting, the Freelancer just looked at the two and again asked himself why the fuck he had gotten such a horrible idea. He must be suicidal or somehow masochistic to do that. “Now, start your engine by pressing this button. Tucker you first.” Wash showed the button by taking up the jetpack and showing the button on the right side of the engine. It was a bit under the height of the elbow and reachable without too much contortions. But it was also placed there to not put the engine out by accident.

The teal Spartan did as asked and managed it to start the engine and cautiously lift off. “Yeah! Look at that! I’m fucking flying! Now I’m really getting a chicks-magnet!”

“If you manage to fly with it and not just hovering over the same spot. Now move.” Stated Wash drily.

Tucker began to move, first again cautious but soon he got more confident and increased the speed. “Good Tucker, try to get a feeling for the engine. But don’t get too over-“

A loud crashing interrupted Washs phrase and a low ‘Ouch!’ made the Freelancer sight. Tucker wouldn’t be Tucker if he wouldn’t get too confident in things and then mess it up. Like now. He had crashed into a rock. The only bigger rock in a diameter of several kilometers.

“If you would mind to peel yourself off the rock we could try it again.”

“That fucking hurt man! There’s an edge on this rock! It hit me right in the balls!” The whining from Tucker was muffled as he still was fighting with the pain of the edge hitting the armor between his legs.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t be that bad if it would cool down your Libido a bit.”

“What laboratory?” The dark blue soldier was still searching for the start-button, but on the wrong side. Well, Wash would let him search a bit longer so he first could give Tucker some instructions.

“No laboratory Caboose!”

Hours later, Tucker finally managed to fly with the jetpack without crashing into a boulder, a tree or something else. Wash had chosen a place where there are not much things around in a wide range. So they would be able to mostly concentrate on flying and not on not hitting objects.

 

“Okay Caboose, did you find the Start-Button?” Asked Wash a bit unnerved. Tucker was back on the ground and had turned his engine off to let him and the engine cool down a bit.

“No, I think they hid this thing from me.” Answered the dark blue soldier in his stoic voice.

“They didn’t hide it, you’re just looking at the wrong spot.”

Although hiding the start-button – or the whole jetpack – from Caboose wouldn’t be that an irrational idea.

Going over to Caboose and starting the engine, Wash only sighed as this Spartan also slowly began to move upwards.

“I’m sure you hid it.”

“Yeah, why should I hide only the fucking Start-Button?”

“Because you like to start again and again.”

“Come on, move.” Washs voice already began to get higher as used. He really wasn’t the most sane guy in this galaxy – How should he after all he went through – But he surely wasn’t the craziest. Caboose beat him well in that.

 

Stepping back some steps, the Freelancer observed how Caboose slowly began to move. Suddenly the dark blue soldier began to turn around himself like a spintop.

“Caboose! Stop that!” Washs voice really was high by now. And he was fucking convinced that his idea was the worst he ever had.

“I caaaan’t! I’m too faaaaast!” The whirling stretched the words to a ridiculous length.

“Wait I help you!” Now it was tucker who jumped on the back of Caboose and tried to stop the turning, but he made it only worse as they were spinning now together in an even faster pace. But the additional weight of the teal soldier made them go down and soon the jetpack made an emergency stop because it was about to overheat. Cabooses feet had scratched over the ground and swirled up a lot of dirt and dust, whilst Tucker had gotten flipped off and now was laying upside down against the boulder he had already hit before. After some moments, he seemed to regain his senses so far to stand up and staggering around the boulder. If that rock wouldn’t be there, he would have kissed the ground several times now, muttering with a slurry voice: “I think I’m going to feed the plants with my breakfast…” before disappearing behind the rock.

Caboose was still laying on his tummy in the dirt, babbling: “Weeeh, I have my own carousel in my head, and it’s going round and round and round and round and round and round…”

Whilst Tucker was throwing up and Caboose enjoyed the trip on the imaginary carousel, Wash only slapped his hand against the helmet, approximately on this space the forehead would be. Really bad idea Agent Washington. And he also would have to show how to fly a jetpack also to Sarge, Donut, Simmons and Grif. Gosh, what a day…

 

“Are you ready now?”

“Yes, another round with the funny rollercoaster!”

“No Caboose, it’s no rollercoaster it’s a jetpack!” Explained Wash with a sight. It was late afternoon now and Caboose hadn’t really learned much more. After Tucker and he were halfway back to normal they again tried it.

Once Caboose had shot up in the air like a rocket with speed unit and some seconds later crashed down like a rock. The other times they had to fish him out of the water of the nearby river and the other times get him down out of a tree or an edge. The other times he didn’t start at all or again made spirals or was turning around himself.

Now they settled on trying it one last time before they would finish this for today. Tucker was already pretty good as he was experimenting and training maneuvers, sometimes getting a bit too confident. But a tree or a rock surely made him cool down and focus pretty fast.

“Okay Caboose. Start the jetpack. And now slowly.” Instructed the Freelancer the dark blue soldier as he again lift off the ground some centimeters and hovered there. For the first time of the day Caboose managed it to fly straight ahead not changing heights or stuff. Wash would even be happy about that, if caboose wouldn’t be dashing towards the base.

“Caboose! Slow down and evade!”

Either the dark blue soldier didn’t listen or he didn’t know what it meant to slow down as he shot into the base, right through the main entry, only to hear some moments later a loud crashing and clanking.

Tucker who landed beside him only shoot his head. “Seems like he’s done for today with flying the jetpack.”

Right as he said that, a low voice was hearable out of the base: “Guys! I guess I found our storage area!”

Agent Washington only groaned and again slapped his hand against his helmet, whilst Tucker began to laugh.

 

Whatever happened to Georgia, Wash didn’t know it until now what happened, he was dead sure about that, that not!


End file.
